


The Rift (Gen Version)

by Topazowlet



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topazowlet/pseuds/Topazowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2007 in the lull before the final Ori attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rift (Gen Version)

“Jack, what are you doing here again?” Some scenarios repeat themselves and General Jack O’Neill stood in full dress blues at the door of Doctor Daniel Jackson’s office.  
“Nice to see you too, Daniel. Wish it was in better circumstances but I need you in the briefing room, NOW,” he finished with a louder voice as it was obvious that Daniel was about to prevaricate.  
Suitably chastised, Daniel rose and they headed to the elevator.  
“Gonna give me a clue?  
“Nope.”  
“Not even a teensy, weensy one?”  
“Only think 1969.” Daniel shut up; that was a cue word they used to indicate something was amiss with a timeline.

Landry was already there talking to Mitchell and Vala. Sam came running up the stairs from below as she saw her two friends. Only Teal’c was missing, on Chulak. They all moved to the large table to sit with Landry one end and O’Neill the other.  
“Jack?” Landry handed the meeting to O’Neill.  
“I had a secure link phone call from Wales of all places,” – Daniel sniggered and was glared at – “from a deniable group of people who call themselves Torchwood. They are based in Cardiff where there is supposed to be a rift in the space-time continuum which occasionally throws out or drags in people or entities. This time it has thrown out a humdinger of a problem, a 90 year old Doctor Daniel Jackson!”  
“Wow!” was Sam’s reaction. The colour drained from Daniel’s face. Vala laughed and commented on how it would be good to see if he’d worn well. Mitchell just looked confused.  
“And what’s it mean for SG1, Sir?”  
“Mitchell, you are gonna take a couple of your team to Cardiff and interview this guy, maybe bring him back here, depending on circumstances of course, and then we will act accordingly.” Daniel’s finger went up; Jack sighed.  
“I think, Jack, that I speak for us all when I say it’s SG1 or no-one. We are a team and you damn well know that!”  
Jack looked at Landry and shrugged.  
“He said you’d say that,” Landry stated. “You have a go SG1 and as the Daedalus is home from Atlantis, beam up in one hour at 1300. Jack, you may want to tell them a little more before they go.”  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Four pairs of eyes glared at General O’Neill; he continued to give them a little background on Torchwood which is an institution that concentrates on tracking down aliens who come through the space time rift. (If you don’t know about Torchwood, go to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torchwood)

At precisely 1300, SG1 including Teal’c, who’d been called back from Chulak, beamed up to the Daedalus and were quickly transferred to The Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff where they stood looking around until a certain Captain Jack Harkness suddenly appeared in front of them. Introductions over, SG1 were instructed to stand on the paving stone with Jack Harkness and it descended into the “Hub”, Torchwood’s base. There, sat next to a Japanese woman, was an elderly Daniel Jackson, looking over her shoulder at a computer monitor.  
“Tosh, where’s Gwen?” were Harkness’s first words to which the young lady just lifted her right arm and pointed to a sitting room. Dr Jackson rose and turned to look at SG1. Still looking good, it was obvious that he was an elderly Daniel Jackson. He walked towards SG1 with his right hand held out in greeting and introductions ensued. Daniel immediately had questions of his elderly counterpart but was stopped by Mitchell.  
“Captain Harkness, we need privacy to debrief Doctor Jackson please.”  
“Head over to where Gwen is,” stated Harkness. “She has prepared coffee and tea for you all with Bara Brith and Welsh Cakes for refreshment.” With Daniel explaining what the cakes were, they headed to the sitting room with a surprisingly lithe Doctor Jackson and helped themselves to food and drink before sitting and eyeing Doctor Jackson expectantly.  
“I came through the rift by mistake you know,” Doctor Jackson stated. “I’m not really sure what I am doing here and I really shouldn’t tell you anything – Grandfather Paradox as Sam would tell us.” He smiled at Sam who, surprisingly, blushed.  
“Can you tell us if we defeated the Ori, DoctorJackson?” Teal’c, ever to the point, jumped in with the question on everyone’s lips. Harkness and Gwen just looked at the group of friends in astonishment.   
“Teal’c!” Sam expounded, “Classified!” looking at the two Torchwood team members. Everyone glared at Jack and Gwen who eventually got up and left, mumbling about American secrets. Doctor Jackson nodded his head.   
“I’m not going to tell you how but you should win, eventually. And live long lives if all goes well. The Stargate will eventually become public and you will all be international heroes, especially me … er … you, Daniel””  
As uneventful as this all seemed, there was little point in taking Doctor Jackson back to Stargate Command and he was eager to get back to his own timeline. Tosh stuck her head round the door saying that she thought she had the right algorithm done to send him back and Sam immediately offered to help her check it and the two super scientists spend the next 30 minutes huddled over a computer monitor. It was a more awkward situation than when the AU teams had arrived at the SGC and Mitchell had called Captain Harkness and Gwen back in to find out what he could about their operations, hitting as many brick walls as he himself was throwing up. Daniel was deep in conversation with Doctor Jackson but the majority of answers to his questions were greeted with “I can’t tell you that!” Vala was sulking and trying to get Teal’c to respond to her wiles so it was quite a relief when Sam and Tosh returned to say that all was set up for Doctor Jackson’s return through the Rift.

Back at the SGC, Jack was on tenderhooks but was taken by surprise when SG1 returned soon after 1500.  
“No Doctor Jackson?” were the first words out of his mouth.  
“No, Jack,” replied Daniel. “He wasn’t a threat and he wouldn’t tell us anything apart from the fact that we should, eventually, beat the Ori and that the gate will become public some day.”  
“You forgot the heroes bit, Daniel,” Vala piped in. He blushed. Jack grinned. “It’ll be about time! Now, who’s for pie?”


End file.
